


I don't know

by Woodentextbook



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Love Triangles, M/M, No Smut, Phanfiction, Roommates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodentextbook/pseuds/Woodentextbook
Summary: Dan Howell and Phil Lester become roommates, hate each other. But Phil becomes friends with the cute neighbor PJ. Stuff happens.





	I don't know

**Author's Note:**

> Starting a new fic! Yay! Hopefully I don't abandon this one like the others!
> 
> Joking, joking.

"Are you sure Lou?" Phil asked.

"Of course Philly. We went to Uni together, I didn't know him all that well but he was nice enough. Worse thing that could happen, you don't like it, find another place. Give him a chance." She replied.

"Okay, but I don't really know him."

"Phil" Louise sighed, "You just moved, you don't know anybody there. It's not like you really have much of a choice right now"

"I know, I know. Gotta hang up. I'm here." Phil said as the taxi pulled up in front of the building.

He paid the cabbie and opened the front door, the lobby was actually quite nice. The walls were painted a pale blue and it had a cozy feel to it. 

The flat he was going to look at was on the fourth floor, but the elevator had an out of service sign on it. Oh well, the stairs it is. 

Phil reached the floor, found the flat, and rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" An extremely attractive, extremely annoyed face emerged from behind the door.

"Erm, yes, I'm here about the room. Uh, I'm friends with Louise. My name is Phil by the way." He smiled cheerfully, hoping he wasn't blushing too much.

He scowled and opened the door a bit more, allowing Phil to come in. 

The man was tall, looked maybe a few years younger than Phil. Brown hair, brown eyes. Same haircut as Phil. 

"Your room would be in here, there's a bathroom down the hall, living room and kitchen are that way." 

Phil looked around the flat for a bit, and had to admit, the place was nice, and judging by the bright posters on the walls, along with what appeared to be an AoT sock laying on the floor, he could see they both liked the same video games and anime. It would be great to finally know who shares similar taste in stuff like this. The only thing was that the man, Louise said his name was Dan, seemed a bit moody and irritated. Maybe he was just having a bad day. Like Louise said, he had no other choice.

They had polite conversation for a couple minutes, discussed the arrangements, and Phil left.

He would be staying in a hotel for a few days until the moving truck came with his stuff.

He fell onto the bed in his hotel room and sighed, London. It felt so weird to leave Manchester but he got a job as weatherman for a local news channel, it was like a dream come true. New job, new city, new life.

 

* * *

 

He missed him. Oh god, Dan missed him. Two fucking years, then gone. Just walked out like it meant nothing to him. How could he do it so easily? Did Dan ever mean anything to him?

He had to start looking for a new roommate. He couldn't afford to pay for the flat by himself. One guy came in today, his name was Phil? He would be moving in in a couple days, _a couple days._ Louise said that they were friends, so he couldn't be a complete psychopath. But someone who didn't have that same messy blond hair, or teasing eyes, someone who wasn't him. Dan wished he could go back on time, and somehow stop him from leaving. Why did he walk out like he never cared? Why did he never look back? 

 

* * *

 

 

Phil's stuff finally arrived, all the paperwork was ready, and he was moving in.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He didn't really know Dan and now they would be sharing a flat. It was all just so strange. 

Phil opened the door to the flat, to find a tall stranger sitting on the couch with a pack of Skittles.

He stood in the doorway. He hadn't seemed to notice Phil yet, probably too distracted digging through the bag for all the green ones. Should he say something? "Umm"

The stranger looked up, slightly startled. "Oh, hey. You're Dan's new roommate right? I'm PJ. I live a few doors down. Dan and I are friends." 

"Oh, so umm, is Dan here?" Phil asked awkwardly as he fidgeted with his jacket zipper.

"No, I was just waiting for him. We decided on going out for lunch or something today but he wasn't here" PJ replied.

"Wait, then how'd you get in?" Phil asked, confused.

"I just picked the lock." he replied with an almost bored expression on his face, as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

Not knowing how to reply, Phil decided not to.

"Anyways, I should go, he's probably not going to turn up soon." PJ said while walking out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter, etc. Have a nice day :)


End file.
